Hair conditioning benefit can be delivered from rinse-off shampoo, conditioner, treatment, and leave-on conditioning products. Similarly, skin or scalp moisturizing benefit can be delivered from either rinse-off or leave-on products. Smoothening hair surface is the fundamental for hair conditioning, leading to consumer perception of ease of combing, soft and smooth feel, shine, manageable hair, stronger hair, etc. So far, silicones are the most widely applied hair smoothening or conditioning agent (See, PTL 1). Silicone can be also used to provide moisturizing benefit to skin. There are two characteristics for silicones responsible for their superior conditioning benefits, i.e. low surface tension and variety of viscosities. Typically, the surface tensions for silicones are between 16 dyne/cm to 24 dyne/cm. The viscosities of silicones can vary from about 5 cst to about 20,000,000 cst. The low surface tension makes silicone easily spread on hair or skin surface to form thin lubrication film. Sufficient viscosity helps silicone to survive rinsing to be able to deposit on hair or skin surface.